Freedom is
by DatGlowstickThoe
Summary: After bringing his mother's death, Loki brings his brother on a journey off of the Bifrost and onto Midgard. There Loki will encounter Midgardian Music, therapists, and many other things that will change his life. The most important thing he finds there is that Freedom is... [Sequel to What is Freedom]
1. Chapter 1

**_~Author's Note~_**

_"Ello, dear readers. I'm baaaaack! Miss me? Or did you just miss Loki and Thor? Probably the latter. Anyways, this is just a lil note to explain things about this fanfic. It's the sequal to What is Freedom. PLEASE read it first, but I won't force you (Though you'll be confused). Here are the basics about things that are different or things you need to know:_

_-Every or almost every chapter will begin with an intro courtacy of the Thunder God himself, Thor. It'll be about a paragraph, and will me Itallisized (Spellcheck please xD)_

_-This takes place where WiF left off_

_-It's a bit more... lighthearted than WiF. Yes, it will have angst, obviously, because of... *tries to not spoil for those who haven't read WiF* Loki's actions involving a certain Asgardian and something with... ice O.o *ahem*_

_-If there's something randomly itallisized (I should just google how to spell it) In the middle of the chapter, it's song lyrics. Just saying. Spoiler: iPods are involved in this story._

_-At the end of the chapter, it'll end with Freedom is _ (fill in the blank). That word will most likely be an emotion Loki felt, something that happened, etc. Hence the title. It only makes sence that, to me, since the last fic was spent wondering what freedom is, that in this, Loki finally finds out what freedom is and what it entails._

_I think that's it.. so... Review Favorite Follow Share, TTFN,_

_~DatGlowstickThoe_


	2. Chapter 2

**_~AN~_**

_AND NOW FOR THE FIC YOU"VE (probably not) BEEN WAITING FOR: FREEDOM IS!_

_Yes, for all yall that read What is Freedom and have been anxiously awaiting the next fanfic, (Thanks for the support, mum) Here it finally is! After this I have 3 more chapters pre-written, and then I have to write more. So updates will be spread out a bit. Sorry, Glowsticks, Queen Sticky's in a play and has no time for anything any more! BUT I DO LOVE YOU._

_And here comes the phrase I've been dying to say for a while now..._

_RFFS TTFN_

_~DatGlowstickThoe_

* * *

_"We don't."_

_I knew Loki was terrified. He had fallen from the Bifrost before, and it had not resulted well. What was it that made him decide to do this? Why was he so brave to risk falling into the hands of Thanos again? Maybe it was because this time he was not alone. I would never let him be alone again. I couldn't. As his brother, I had to be there for him, whether he wanted me to be or not. That is why I allowed him to pull me off the Bifrost. So that no matter what happened, no matter what we faced, he would not be alone. Never alone._

Darkness. A darkness I was aware of, but not a darkness that I feared. I knew how to make it leave. All I had to do was open my eyes...

Light flooded my vision. Everything was blurred together, so I blinked a few times to make my vision focus. It was a few seconds before I saw anyhting, but I did not see much. A blue sky, some sand... hardly anything. Where were I? I turned my aching head to the other side, and something- someone- else came into vision, lying a few feet away on the ground.

"Thor..?" I mumbled, wondering if he was consious or not. I heard a light moan, and knew that, if he was not already consious, he was begining to wake up. Good. The sooner we both were able to process thoughts, the sonner we could figure out where in the nine realms we were.

I could tell by the surroundings that we were not on Thanos' realm. I was greatful for that. Unbelieveably greatful. It would be one thing to be tortured again, but an entirely worse scenario to see Thor tortured aswell...

"Are you okay?" I asked, my head pounding with each syllable.

"I think so..." came Thor's reply. "What about you?"

"Same... Does your head hurt as much as mine does?" I asked.

"Probably," he replied simply.

We lay there under the intirely too bright sun for Valhalla knows how long. Normally I hated the silence, but what i wouldn't have given for some silence then. The sound of my heart pounding in my head was driving me insane. We must have been lying there for hours before we could stand without getting dizzy or hurting too much and having to sit down again. Once we had been able to stand, we decided that we should look around for someone. Thor said that this place looked familiar, but I argued that he'd been to every realm out there (aside from Thano's, thank Valhalla).

It was a while before we came to a road. Finally, we were getting somewhere. Thor hadn't bothered to look before crossing the road, so by the time I had yelled for him to move, the van had already hit him.

Freedom is Confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~AN~**_

_I'm too lazy to write a good Author's Note, and besides I'm about to start play rehersal in like 8minutes soooooo yeah_

_RFFSTTFN_

_~DatGlowstickThoe_

* * *

_Every man in the Nine Realms can agree that women are dangerous. I don't think any of them have been hit by thier girlfriend's van three times. Nevertheless, I was glad to see her. She could give Loki and I a place to stay while we worked things out. Hopefully we would be able to find our own place to stay, but that would take some time. The thing was, having my Loki and Jane under the same roof would be a problem... Hopefully he would stay out of the way and not cause any mischief. But something struck me when we arrived. Loki seemed to have forgotten about his grief and was acting more like himself. Whether it was the fall, or whether he'd just accepted it, I was glad to see him be himself again._

I rushed over to Thor, kneeling my his side. He seemed to be okay, other than a bruise or two, which might have been there anyways.

Two ladies got out of the van and rushed toward us. The younger of the two said something along the lines of, "Great job, Jane! Maybe you found a new boyfriend!"

The other, Jane, responded with, "Shut up!" Jane.. As in Thor's Jane?

Upon Thor's sitting up, and the ladies seeing him, the younger looking one said, "Oh, nope. Just the ex!"

Jane gasped. "Thor?!" she asked.

"We've got to stop meeting this way.." Thor mumbled, Looking up at her.

I helped him up, and it seemed like no harm was done.

Thor and Jane kissed, and Jane's little friend let out an, "AWWWHHH! I love reunions!" I simply rolled my eyes.

It was a while before Jane's friend noticed me and asked, "Wait, who's this guy?"

Thor looked to me. "Darcy (So she has a name!), this is my brother, Loki."

"Loki?" Jane asked, "As in 'New York'?!" When Thor nodded, Jane turned to me and struck me across the face.

I turned back to her. "I suppose I deserved that," I admitted, then fixing my hair, which had fallen out of place and into my face.

"Yeah, you did," Jane spat, then turning back to Thor. "Why is he here? Did you bring him? Why would you-"

"It is a long story, Lady Jane," Thor interrupted. "And I shall tell it to you later."

Suddenly, Darcy interrupted to ask Thor an irrelevant question. "Is it wrong that I find your brother hot?"

Instead of letting Thor answer, I interjected, "Not wrong at all." I smirked.

"Yeah," Jane said, a bit miffed. "Really wrong. You do realize this guy tried to take over Earth, and killed a bunch of people in the process, right?"

"Now, now, Jane," I said, "Can we not let the past be the past?"

Before she would reply, Thor jumped in, saying, "I think that's a great idea."

I could tell that Jane was more that irritated at my presence, and thus I continued to smirk on. I had missed this feeling so...

"Jane, my brother and I will be staying on your realm for... quite a while. May I ask that we stay with you for a few days?" Thor asked.

Jane sighed. "Yeah, I have a guest room you can use..." Then she glared at me. "As long as he doesn't screw anything up or kill anyone."

"You have my word," I said, holding my hands up in defense.

"Mhmm... Alright. Get in the van," she instructed. She turned and got back inside of the van, Darcy getting in on the passenger's side. Thor and I climbed into the back, and then we were off.

~Sidenote~ *creepyface* Get in the van ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ~

In the front of this van were a bunch of buttons and nobs and such. Darcy played with a few of these, and music began blasting from nowhere. I was startled, but did not let it show. What kind of music was this anyways? It was nothing like what we had on Asgard. Not even close. It was loud, and the words to some of these songs made no sense. However, after a while, I got used to it.

When we arrived at Jane's home and got out of the van, she lead us inside. Once the little tour of the house was over, she dropped us off at the guest room. I stood, leaning against the wall, just thinking for the time being.

"So, what're you going to tell your little girlfriend?" I asked. "About why we're here, I mean."

"The truth," he said. "Why?"

"Because if you tell her what I did, and the fact that we're pretty much fugitives, she might be a bit less than thrilled to have us here, if she wasn't already," I pointed out.

He sighed. "Well, then, I'll just tell the partial truth."

I smirked. "I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I? I'm so proud..."

Freedom is Hospitality.


End file.
